We will provide multi-disciplinary training to physicians, dentists, pharmacists, scientists, and support personnel from selected developing countries in research methods relevant to epidemiological and behavioral studies related to AIDS, HIV transmission, interventions designed to prevent AIDS/HIV transmission, and treatment to prevent or delay morbidity and mortality in HIV-infected persons. Highest priority will be given to training individuals involved in collaborative research projects designed to prevent sexual transmission of HIV via treatment of other sexually transmitted diseases and behavioral or structural interventions; projects testing the efficacy of new HIV vaccines; projects examining how best to use anti-retroviral drug regimens to treat HIV-infected persons and monitor outcomes in resource constrained settings; and projects aimed at improving the prevention and the treatment of tuberculosis and other opportunistic conditions in HIV-infected individuals. Training will be available in planning, managing, and analyzing data from AIDS-related clinical trials and HIV vaccine trials; epidemiological and behavioral research relevant to AIDS, HIV transmission, sexually transmitted diseases and tuberculosis virology, immunology, serology, and other diagnostic methods related to AIDS/HIV; clinical microbiology related to sexually transmitted diseases, tuberculosis, and other opportunistic infections; and the ethical issues involved in human research in general, and AIDS-related research in other countries in particular. In all instances in which U.S. faculty are assigned to be in country for training and supervision of trainees they will be situated in host institutions conducting high quality, ongoing collaborative AIDS research, particularly research dealing with behavioral and structural interventions designed to prevent transmission of HIV; HIV vaccine trials; and clinical trials of drugs given to treat HIV infection and AIDS, including anti-retroviral drug regimens. [unreadable]